


Decay.

by S0phos



Category: Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film), octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Loss, synthsona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: After the plan to stop the destruction of Lust failed, Rose lost everything in the space of a few hours.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Decay.

Lust was gone. It’s pieces scattered to the winds. The thing that Lucas and Rose had fought so hard to protect. And there he was. Dying in her arms.

The night above them shrouded the immense pain the couple was feeling; the only spectators were the freckles of light that pierced the veil and watched on longing to help. The life force of Lucas was being drained and pulled in by the off white blouse that fell loosely over Rose’s form as it blew gently in the summer night’s breeze. Slowly but surely, the pigment in Lucas’ skin was beginning to match the large marble arch that tried to offer them some semblance of warmth and safety. Cold, bland, intimidating: it just made them more afraid.

Falling heavily on her legs, Rose could feel Lucas’ labored breathing force him to collapse deeper into her warm embrace.  
“Breathe.”  
“Breathe.”  
“Relax.”  
“Relax.”  
“You’re gonna be fine.”  
“I’m gonna be fine”  
“I love you”  
“I love you”  
Rose had never lied to Lucas before. Now she was forced not only to lie to him, but to lie to herself. She knew. She knew that he wasn’t going to make it. But what was she meant to do? Lucas was all she had. Lucas was all she knew. Lucas was the one who held and healed her. She wished she could heal him.

“Rose.” Lucas whispered softly. Shaking and trembling, he reached a pale hand up and placed it on Rose’s face which was red hot in contrast.  
“The past ten years of my life have been the most incredible life a guy like me could ever have asked for. I would have never lived without you. I love you so so much. You’re gonna do great. I promise.”  
“No… No…” was the only thing Rose could utter as she too began to shake. A life without Lucas was unimaginable to her.  
“Yes.” Lucas replied. There was a strange serenity to his voice - a sense of knowledge. Of understanding.  
“We knew this was dangerous Rose. From the moment we stepped off of that plane we knew that we might die. Lust is gone. But I believe in you. You will work things out. You don’t need me.”  
“Lucas I need you more than anything on this fucking planet. Please don’t leave me. Please.” 

That last word emanated pain that no human could explain. Hurt, sadness, heartbreak: they all flooded from Rose’s lips from that one word. But her begs and pleads could do nothing anymore as Rose watched the gentle rise and fall of Lucas’ chest go still.

Silence engulfed the pair. The more Rose sobbed, the more she heaved and the more quiet she became. Blood continued to seep out of the two large stab wounds in Lucas’ chest and crawl up Rose’s blouse, closer to her own heart which had been ripped to pieces throughout the night’s proceedings. Normally, the north star is there to guide a lost and wandering traveller; Rose had lost her north star.

Being in central London meant that Rose couldn’t simply leave the body. Sluggishly, she wrapped her shaky arms around the now limp body and steadily rose to her feet. The walk back to the small apartment they were renting wasn’t long but it hurt more than anything she had ever felt before.

It was a quieter part of London hidden behind the mainstreets that were home to your usual tourists. She peeled away from Oxford street along which only a few groups of intoxicated youngsters stumbling along the brightly lit street. Instead, she began making her way down one of the winding cobbled streets nearby. The dim street lights cast an amber glow over Rose, highlighting the weakness that was beginning to consume her. Finally, their - sorry, her - old apartment door came into view.

She struggled inside and quickly lay her partner onto one of the two small, worn sofas in the room. She collapsed onto the other letting her head fall into her crimson red hands. She could finally scream. 

Shout.  
Holler.  
Bawl.  
Sob.  
Cry.

For the next 8 hours of her life, Rose… broke. Dripping with blood and drained of all hope, she let the bags under her eyes get darker and the cracks in her heart get deeper. She would never recover from this: she would never heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be continuing this story to grow the backstory of Rose, or as you may know her Decay, into modern times and interacting with our wonderful OT3. Each chapter will be based on one of my songs from her spotify playlist; this one was based off of "Someone You Loved" by Lewis Capaldi. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
